1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a triple-band antenna, and more particularly to a low-profile triple-band antenna used in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, for adapting for development of wireless net, antennas are required to own low profile, multi frequency bands for being easily assembled in electronic devices. U.S. Pat. No. 7,501,987 issued to Chih-Ming Wang et al. on Mar. 10, 2009, discloses a triple-band antenna which comprising a first radiating element, a second radiating element and a feeding line. The first radiating element comprises a first metal patch working at a higher frequency band, a second metal patch and a third metal patch commonly working at a lower frequency band. The second radiating element comprises a fourth metal patch, fifth metal patch and a sixth metal patch commonly working at a middle frequency band. However, the triple-band antenna is of complex structure, big volume and not adapt for present electronic device.
Hence, in this art, a low-profile antenna used for multi bands so as to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.